Episode 20: Ladykiller
by Castle Season 9
Summary: Castle struggles to maintain his objectivity when a figure from Martha's past is implicated in the murder of a wealthy socialite. Meanwhile, Beckett tries to adjust to life on maternity leave. Season 9, Episode 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladykiller**

Season 9, Episode 20

Written by Meg Moore

 _This is a work of fiction by writers with no professional connection to ABC network's Castle. Recognizable characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. Names, places, and incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, businesses, companies, events, or locales is entirely coincidental._

* * *

Claudia took her time as she quietly descended the service stairs down to the penthouse level, scurrying away for a few moment of privacy. The party on the roof was starting to show signs of winding down, but it was almost three in the morning and she needed a break. Her boss, Mrs. Danica, had already turned in for the night, so no one would notice or care if she didn't return to her duties for a few minutes longer. Maybe she could sneak into the pantry and smoke a cigarette or two while she was killing some time. Anything to avoid the remaining party-goers, a bunch of young, drunk, spoiled brats, all friends of Mrs. Danica's son, Niles.

Claudia wasn't complaining, though. She'd started working for Mrs. Danica right after her billionaire father died and she received her inheritance, and had been with her ever since, because good treatment and high pay went a long way toward loyalty. She would tolerate Mrs. Danica's obnoxious son and parade of husbands (and lovers) because her boss was good to her and made sure she was well cared for. In return, Claudia ran her household with efficiency and discretion.

When she'd dawdled long enough and finally reached the landing, Claudia passed through the French doors that led to the kitchen in order to grab a drink before she slipped into the pantry and enjoyed a smoke.

The lights were low in the kitchen, the caterers long since cleaned up from the dinner hours before, only the bartenders still in attendance upstairs. She retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and was turning to make her way back to the pantry when a movement caught the corner of her eye. She turned, thinking it was Mrs. Danica's cat, Mimi, and she suddenly wondered if anyone had bothered to feed her tonight, but… it wasn't Mimi. It definitely _wasn't_ the cat.

Mrs. Danica lay on the floor beside the massive kitchen island, a pool of blood around her body expanding the longer Claudia stood and stared, no doubt a product of the chef's knife protruding from her back. And beside Mrs. Danica was her current husband, Mr. Peter, kneeling over her, checking her pulse. But even in the dim lighting of the kitchen, Claudia could see Mrs. Danica's unblinking and unseeing eyes, glazed and forever frozen in that position. She had no doubt the woman was dead.

Her hands rose to cover the gasp she couldn't keep from escaping her lips, sending the bottle crashing to the floor, the plastic bouncing noisily and skittering into the corner of the room. Mr. Peter's head snapped up to her, as if awoken from a stupor, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers, darting back and forth between the body on the floor and the housekeeper.

"Oh, god, Claudia! No, you need to understand, this isn't what it looks like! I swear! I found her like this!"

Claudia heard that last statement through the closed door of the pantry. She was already dialing 911 when she locked it behind her.

* * *

The bedroom was already daylight-bright when Kate finally opened her eyes. Glancing over her shoulder at the the clock on the nightstand, she threw her arms over her head, cat-like, stretching her spine into an arch as she thrust her swollen belly forward. 9:43 A.M.? She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in that late. Baby Girl was remarkably quiet that morning, much like Baby Girl's father was, and seriously, where was he, anyway? He had teased her just last night about sleeping in and lounging around in bed with her all day now that she was officially on her maternity leave. She had fully expected him to be beside her still, snoring softly, or maybe even awake and reading something on his iPad, his hand resting on her stomach, chasing the fluttery butterfly movements of their daughter just beneath the surface.

Instead, he was nowhere to be seen and the loft was quiet, but there was the distinct odor of coffee emanating from the direction of the kitchen, and before long she'd slipped from the bed and into her robe. After relieving herself and washing up, she made the conscious decision to avoid her reflection in favor of seeking out her husband. She shuffled into the living room, her eyes landing on him immediately as he sat at the bar with the paper spread before him, a steaming cup in his hands. His head swiveled in her direction the moment he sensed her approach, a sleepy, awestruck smile lighting up his face as he took her in.

"Mmmm-mmm-mmm, good morning to you, my unbearably sexy wife." His last words turned into a hum as he pulled her into the vee of his legs and pressed his smile to hers, one hand clutching her hip as the other spanned her torso. Freshly rolled out of bed at 39 weeks pregnant, she was fairly convinced she looked to be a hot mess the size of a small whale, but Castle only had eyes for her, a fact he reminded her of regularly with his words and his touch and the way he looked at her like she was _everything_.

She couldn't help but recall the time she'd sat next to a woman in Dr. Kowalewski's waiting room who had had filled her head with horror stories about how her husband had stopped touching her the moment she started showing. They hadn't had sex in months, and Kate (who was a month or two further along) hadn't had the heart to tell this woman that _her_ husband had done all manner of filthy things to her that very morning. She'd opened her mouth but no sound emerged, her mind wiped blank and her cheeks heating up at the memory of what they'd gotten up to just hours before in the steamy shower they shared. Nurse Susan had saved the day, calling Kate in for her appointment and sparing her from having to confess that she couldn't relate, that her husband couldn't keep his hands off her.

If ever she'd wondered if Castle would grow to tire of her ever-changing pregnant body, the answer had turned out to be a pretty resounding _no_.

He kept his hands clasped around her loosely as she took a step back, keeping her close. "Hey sleepyhead. How do you feel this morning?" he murmured, raising one hand to brush some stray tendrils back from her eyes.

"Mmmm, good. I slept like a rock and only got up twice to pee instead of my usual five times." She quirked a smile and rolled her eyes at the absurdities of pregnancy. She was resigned to her constant trips to the bathroom at this point.

"Not much longer, honey. Lily just needs to bake for another week or so and then you can have your bladder back. Until the next baby, of course..." he sing-songed, his teasing tone turning into an unmanly squeal when her sharp pinch at his ribs sent him squirming.

"Bite your tongue, Richard Castle. One baby at a time." She smoothed a hand over her bump affectionately, and it sent him laughing at her, unable to resist leaning in to plant a peck to her lips. He released her then, hopping down from the stool and ambling over to make her once-a-day latte, as she slid up and onto the warm seat he was just occupying.

"So Beckett," he threw over his shoulder, "You're officially on maternity leave. You have exactly _zero_ captainly duties to attend to today."

"Captainly?"

"As in, the duties carried out by a captain, so yes, _captainly_." It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. "All of the details for the book launch are finalized. Until tomorrow evening, our sole obligation is relaxation. Please get used to the idea being pampered by me."

"And what, pray tell, does being pampered by you entail?" she smirked.

"Whatever you want," he called out as he steamed the milk. "Oooo, how about a blanket fort? Or a movie marathon? Wait, no… A movie marathon _inside_ a blanket fort. With snacks!" His eyes sparkled with an irrepressible glee.

Suddenly, she could see it so razor sharp, a vision of what the future held for their little girl. Lily was already blessed with the best dad in the world; she just didn't know it yet. He was the one who would stoke the fires of her imagination, the one who would play fairy tea party complete with sparkly butterfly wings and tiaras. He'd take her on a mission to Mars without ever leaving their living room. Or maybe he'd just take the time to make chocolate chip cookies from scratch with her. His paternal side had been one of the first things that attracted her to him, and when those qualities were shining through? Well, he wasn't the only one who had trouble keeping his hands to himself.

"And maybe… we can make out a little in the fort."

Castle spun around with her steaming latte, grinning like a little kid. "Really? You wanna?"

"Yeah. I mean, the nursery is all but ready. And you said it yourself, the launch is set up. I even know what I'm going to wear. There's nothing to do, so... yeah! Why not?" she smiled and shrugged as he handed her the steaming mug. She took a long, grateful sip, and mmm, okay… His coffee-making skills might be the real reason she had fallen for him.

But if she was being completely honest, it felt good to let go a little, and like she said, why not? Their baby could safely be born any day now, so it was just a matter of time. She knew there were changes on the horizon. Things would be different. _They_ would be different. It wasn't so much that she feared what was to come, and her husband, who actually had experience raising a child (and a pretty amazing child, at that), had nothing but the utmost confidence in her abilities. None of that changed the fact that this was all new to her. No matter how much research she did, no matter how many parenting books she read, there was just so much… unknown. Over the years, Castle had imparted some of his appreciation for mysteries to her, but it still was (and would always be) her nature to be well-prepared, and there was no preparing for the unpredictability of parenthood. Not really.

Her reached across the island and laced his fingers through hers, giving her a encouraging squeeze and a serene smile. "Hey. Don't dwell on the what ifs, Beckett. You're gonna be an amazing mom. Let's just enjoy this time before Lily arrives."

She returned his smile. Sweet man… he always just _knew_ , didn't he? Tugging on his hand, she was about to suggest they get started with breakfast and decide on the theme for their movie marathon when they both turned toward the sound of keys jingling at the front door.

"Are we expecting someone? Did we get an alert?" she wondered aloud.

Castle glanced at the iPad sitting on the counter and poked at the screen to open their new security app for the loft. "We did. I must have been steaming the milk when it came in and we didn't hear it. Alexis usually calls or texts before coming over, so it's probably my mother, aaaand… yep! Bingo!"

He turned the tablet in her direction with a sigh and a resigned shake of his head so she could see the closed-circuit video feed of Martha in the hallway, and she responded with a smile and a shrug. Kate knew as well as he did that Martha had a mind of her own when it came to these things, and she visited whenever she pleased. Miraculously, she'd interrupted only a handful of _intimate_ moments over the years.

Martha pushed through the door a moment later, a swirl of red hair and a cloud of expensive perfume and billowing, colorful silk. Her arms overflowed, a huge purse hanging from one arm and multiple shopping bags hanging from the other. Martha still knew how to make an entrance, no matter the size of the stage.

"Hello and good morning, darlings!" The bracelets encircling her wrists jangled as she shucked the contents of her arms onto the dining room table, moving to embrace Kate, then skirting the island to greet her son next. "How are my favorite son and daughter-in-law this morning? And how is my newest granddaughter faring now that you are on maternity leave, Katherine?"

"We're well, Martha, thank you. Everything looked good at the last checkup. Just planning to enjoy the last of our quiet time before Lily arrives."

"Excellent plan, you two!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands. "Listen, I have a rehearsal to get to this morning. _Streetcar_ opens next month and as you know, there are _so_ many decisions to made before then. I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I wanted to drop off this irresistible little ensemble for Lily that I knew she absolutely had to have the moment I laid eyes on it. But remember kiddos, nothing is so important that I won't be at your beck and call when this little one arrives…"

Martha trailed off as she circled back around to the table and started digging through her bags, looking for the one with the umpteenth adorable outfit she'd bought for Lily. As if it weren't enough that she and Alexis had thrown them a lavish baby shower and given them piles of gifts, she continued to buy more stylish baby clothing with every passing day (although, in her defense, Alexis had only been _slightly_ more restrained in her spending on her new baby sister). Their daughter would never be lacking for wardrobe.

A shrill ringtone cried out from Martha's oversized purse, and she halted her search to fish her phone out, a strange, bewildered frown forming when she looked at the screen.

"Who is it, Mother?" Castle must have noticed it, too.

Martha simply held up a finger in reply and answered her phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Martha. Oh my, it is you, dear. Yes, alright… wait, what's happened? Oh. Oh my goodness. Oh, all right, they are? Oh, well, yes, that's correct…"

The one-sided conversation carried on like that for another minute, both Kate and Rick waiting with bated breath to know who the mystery caller was.

"Yes, of course. Of course I will. I'll send him over, dear. Of course. Yes, I'll meet you at the precinct, Marnie. Give me a half-hour. Yes, dear. Yes, of course. I'll see you then." Martha disconnected the call then, falling silent and simply staring at the phone cradled in her palm.

Kate found her voice first. "Martha?"

When Martha didn't acknowledge her, Castle spoke up next. "Mother? Are you alright? Did I hear you correctly? Did you say Marnie, as in…" He trailed off when Martha finally stirred, looking up at him with a grim expression on her face.

"Yes, as in Marnie Jacobs."

Kate looked from Castle's face, his features contorted with surprise, to Martha's, her blue eyes stormy and troubled.

"Guys, I'm so sorry to butt in here, but who is Marnie Jacobs?"

Martha swallowed before she spoke, her voice a little uneven. "Marnie is Peter Jacobs's daughter."

Castle finished for her, his expression transitioning from shock to a scowl. "And Peter Jacobs is my mother's ex-husband. He's the man who took her money and left her destitute. That's when she moved in with Alexis and me." He swung around toward Martha then. "Not that it wasn't wonderful having you live here, Mother. It was."

Martha glared at him from the corner of her eye, a huff of laughter escaping her lips. "Of course it was. Anyway..." She took another deep, steadying breath, her manner turning serious again. "That was Marnie, obviously. She was calling to tell me that… that Peter's been arrested for murder."

As if drawn by a magnet, Kate's gaze turned toward her husband at the same time he sought hers, before they both turned back to his mother.

"Martha, why was she calling you?"

"Apparently, the 12th Precinct is investigating. Ryan and Esposito are there now. Marnie told me that she'd always followed your work with Katherine, Richard, and she recalled reading that you two worked out of the 12th Precinct, and, well… she figured she'd call and see if we could help. She insists her father is innocent."

Kate didn't need to be looking at Castle to know he didn't buy it, and the snort of disbelief he let out only cemented that. "Oh, I'm _sure_ he is."

She was going to cut in, and maybe suggest that Castle was a little biased on this subject, but Martha leveled him with a look and he shrank back visibly.

"Richard. Stop that. Peter Jacobs is many things, but I never knew him to be a violent man. And if he is guilty, your detectives are savvy enough to find the evidence to prove it. Now," she took another calming breath, "Marnie was wondering if you would meet them at the crime scene. She was begging, Richard. Please. Peter had plenty of faults but Marnie was always a delight, even you'd agree with that. She deserves our help. It wasn't her fault that her father was a grifter."

Castle looked to his wife, genuine distress written out across his face. "But… but… our fort! And our marathon! And snacks. And making out! _Kaaaaate…_ " he whined, shaking his head at the idea of abandoning their plans for the day. But at the same time, who were they to deny Martha help when she needed it? She would drop everything for them, and they knew it.

Kate reached over to squeeze his hand. "It's okay, babe, really. Rain check, I promise. Go help, if you can."

He sighed in resignation. "Promise me you'll relax? I'll keep you updated?"

"Yes, I'll take it easy. And yes, please let me know if there's anything I can do. Martha? Can I help you at all?"

Martha's smile was watery, and she suddenly looked very tired considering it was only ten in the morning. "No, dear. I promised Marnie I'd meet her down at the precinct, so I'll just catch a cab. You need to rest, here at home."

Kate pursed her lips in frustration. Her maternity leave was supposed to be a welcome reprieve, but now she found herself wondering how 1PP would feel about her working just this one case?

"Kate." She turned to find Castle shaking his head. Damn it. Of course he knew what she was thinking. "Stay. Please. I promise, I'll keep you updated and I won't stay away any longer than necessary."

"I know, I just… I know." And she really did; she understood. She was officially on leave from the NYPD. She wouldn't risk the investigation by inserting herself in an unauthorized capacity. "Hurry home, babe."

He smeared a kiss to her mouth as he passed through to their bedroom to get dressed. Martha swooped in with a kiss for her cheek moments later, as she left in a flurry much like the one she had entered in. Kate found herself alone then; her home that had been bustling with life just a few moments ago was now a ghost town, and she wrapped her hands around her still-steaming mug, propping it atop her belly with a sigh. Staying home wasn't going to be nearly as much fun if she was all alone.

* * *

After his driver dropped him off at the address his mother had jotted down for him, Castle gazed up at the impressive façade of the building that held Danica Fenton's ritzy penthouse apartment. He had known _of_ Danica more than he actually knew her, their paths crossing superficially a handful of times over the years at charity events and the like. They tended to move in completely different social circles, so Danica had been easy enough to avoid when she'd taken up with his mother's creep of an ex-husband.

Did he believe Peter to be capable of murder? Well, actually… no, not really. Peter was more slick than sick, but if working with Beckett all these years had taught Castle anything, it was that most of the time, killers didn't wear neon signs stating their intentions. He'd just have to wait and see how the investigation panned out.

Marnie had left his name with the doorman and he was allowed up to the penthouse level, carving a path through the cadre of NYPD personnel present when he stepped off the car and made his way to the apartment. Espo and Ryan stood near the front door, talking quietly while consulting their notes, only looking up when Castle stood right before them.

"Uhhhh, what are you doing here, Castle?" Ryan asked first.

"Beckett's on leave, aren't you supposed to be home?" Espo piped up next.

He held up his hands in supplication. "Guys, I was summoned."

"By whom?" Ryan scoffed. "Not us."

"No, it was me." Marnie Jacobs spoke up as she walked out into the hallway, joining their group. Save for a few more lines around her eyes, she had barely aged in the decade since Castle saw her last. "Rick and I go back a long way. I knew of his work with your precinct and asked him to be here."

Espo flicked a finger back and forth between Marnie and Castle. "You two know each other."

"Actually, we were step-siblings at one point, long ago," Marnie explained.

"Yes, my mother was once married to Marnie's father," Castle clarified further.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Ryan interjected. "Martha was married to Peter Jacobs? The man we just placed under arrest for the murder of Danica Fenton, _that_ Peter Jacobs?"

Castle knew how crazy it must have sounded. Even to his own ears, the whole scenario was a little farfetched, but the truth was the truth. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, she was."

An awkward silence fell, the tension ratcheting up a few notches more when the uniforms began to usher Peter from the apartment to the squad car waiting downstairs. Peter looked up as he walked through the door, stopping short when he saw Castle standing there.

His mouth open and closed a few times before he managed sound. "Richard," was all that emerged.

"Peter," Castle replied in a steady voice, betraying no feeling. He was there out of respect for Marnie and his mother, not for Peter's benefit.

"C'mon guys, get moving. Get him to the station. We're right behind you," Espo prodded the uniforms, who set into motion again, tugging Peter away with them, Marnie following at their heels.

"Well, _that_ was the most awkward family reunion ever," Ryan whispered out of the side of his mouth. Espo slugged him in the bicep, mumbling _shut it, dude_ under his breath.

Castle paid Ryan no mind though, watching as the uniforms corralled Peter into the elevator.

"Oh, that was nothing. If you think _that_ was awkward, just wait until he gets to the precinct. My mother will be there."


	2. Chapter 2

Castle spotted his mother sitting in his old chair beside what used to be Beckett's desk in the bullpen when he and Marnie emerged from the elevator. She'd been watching the doors, no doubt awaiting their arrival, and she immediately stood to greet them.

"Marnie, darling," Martha murmured as she embraced the woman, Marnie hugging her tightly in return. "How are you holding up? Where's your father?"

"They should be escorting him up any any second now. Thank you for coming, Martha. And you too, Richard. After how my father treated you, Martha, well... let's be honest. Neither of you owes me anything. I was surprised you even took my call." Marnie looked at the toes of her shoes in shame, but Martha was having none of that today.

"Marnie, you are in no way responsible for what your father did to me. We've never harbored any ill will toward you."

Castle stepped forward when Marnie finally raised her eyes to meet theirs once more. "She's right, Marnie. We know you never approved of your father's actions. You made your feelings very clear at the time."

And she had. She'd been extremely vocal about her father's abandonment of Martha, and became even more irate when she discovered he'd taken Martha's money with him. But her father had done this on numerous other occasions, to numerous other women, and Marnie's cries fell upon deaf ears, until finally she gave up trying to discipline him. She and Martha had stayed in touch long after the ink on the divorce had dried, but they had drifted apart and eventually lost touch. Regardless, there were no hard feelings.

"Well, I appreciate that. And I really am grateful to both of you for coming. I know neither of you has the best opinion of my father and justifiably so. He's given you no reason to believe him in the past, but please believe _me_ when I say he's innocent. I'm telling you, my father is not capable of this. And he certainly wouldn't hurt Danica!"

Castle wanted to be supportive toward Marnie, but he had worked enough cases with Beckett where the person who had seemed least likely to commit murder turned out to be their guilty party. Peter was a proven creep, a thief who preyed on women with strong bank accounts and fragile egos. Martha had adored Peter, and he'd treated her like a queen... that is, until he was done consolidating her wealth into his name and transferring it to an account she would never be able to trace. And then he had absconded while Martha was out of town on a theater tour, and had the divorce papers messengered to her. She had been devastated, and even though it had all happened a decade before, Castle still harbored some resentment toward the man. On second thought, maybe Marnie didn't want him here after all. He was definitely biased.

"Marnie, you seem awfully certain that Peter wouldn't hurt Danica," Castle questioned gently with a doubtful shake of his head. "Why is that?"

She frowned and let out a long breath. "It's hard to explain. I can only say that my father's been a different man with Danica."

Castle exchanged a look with his mother at that. "Different how, Marnie?"

"He's been different in so many ways. He's certainly been a better father, so much more present. And a better husband, too, I think. Just... a better person all around. Less focused on wealth and lifestyle, and more focused on his family. For once." She looked away on a blush, her cheeks giving away just how well she knew the truth of the latter part of her statement. Her father had spent her early years alternating between neglecting her terribly and using her to lure women when he played the humble single dad to an adorable daughter whose mother had died tragically young. Marnie had played her part in his schemes during her youth, helped him to ensnare wealthy, vulnerable women, and even though she'd distanced herself from his actions years ago, it seemed like she still felt she had a penance to pay for it.

Marnie shook her head. "I know, leopards don't change their spots and all that. And trust me, I've known my father for a lot longer than the both of you, so I've been witness to a lot more of his shenanigans. A few years ago, not even I would have thought him capable of changing." She looked away for only a moment, but when she met their eyes there was something steely there, an unmistakable glint of certainty. "But I'm telling you. _He didn't do this_."

It was at that moment that the elevator doors parted with a sharp _ding_ , Peter spilling out of the car first trailed by a uniform, and then Espo and Ryan. Peter's head snapped up, his gaze tripping from his daughter to Castle, his eyes growing wider and practically bulging from his head by the time they reached Martha. Like he had when he'd first seen Castle back at the penthouse, Peter's footsteps came to a lurching halt again.

"Oh my god. Martha. What are you doing here?" His eyes darted back to Marnie then. "Marnie? What's going on? What on earth did you do?"

Marnie squared her jaw and thrust her chest out defiantly before answering her father, and Castle could imagine a teenage version of her doing the very same thing. His heart fluttered against his ribs for a second when he envisioned an adolescent Lily, the spitting image of her mother with her hands on her hips and ready to argue the hell out of her defense of a midnight curfew, and he was overcome with a sudden desire to be home with his wife, building that blanket fort and canoodling with her within its confines. But no, he had promised his mother he'd be here. He tamped down his vision of the future reluctantly and turned his attention back to Marnie.

"I called them, so don't you dare be rude. They know people here. This is the precinct that Richard's wife works at. I've told you about her a bunch of times. She's the one he based his current series of books on."

Castle felt a surge of affection toward Marnie at that; she really had kept tabs on him over the years. He was mildly ashamed to say he hadn't done the same.

"They might actually be able to help you, Dad, so just... just cooperate, okay? I know you didn't do this."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it, his jaw snapping shut and his head bobbing in a nod of agreement,. He spared another short glance at Castle, but by the time he made it to Martha, he had withered under her gaze, unable to look her in the eye. His feet set in motion again, the uniform leading him away after Espo directed him to put Jacobs in Interrogation One.

Marnie's phone buzzed noisily in her purse, and when she'd fished it out and checked the caller ID, she glanced up at Espo and Ryan, asking, "I'm sorry, is there somewhere that I can take this call in private?"

Espo directed her toward the empty conference room with an outstretched hand, closing the door behind her and rejoining Ryan where he stood with Castle and Martha.

"So, Mrs. R," Espo began, looking around furtively for any eavesdropping ears. "Castle gave us the low-down on who Jacobs is to you. So, uh... how rough do you want us to get with this guy? You want us to lay some hurt on him?"

"Seriously Martha, you just give us the word. We'll make this guy sweat," Ryan added, punctuating it with a serious nod.

Martha smiled at them indulgently. "Aren't you two adorable. Your protectiveness is to be commended. However, you needn't fight my battles for me, boys. Peter and I are ancient history. If he hadn't left me destitute, I would have never taken the path I'm on now, and wouldn't that be my loss," she mused with a blasé shrug of one shoulder.

That statement drew a smile to Castle's face. His mother was nothing if not resilient, and while she continued to exasperate him to no end at times, he could admit that her seemingly bottomless well of inner strength was one of the finer qualities she had passed on to him. He wasn't one for giving up easily, either, nor was he one for belaboring the past.

"Now, I expect you two to go in there and do your jobs. Seek the truth about Danica Fenton's murder, and nothing more." Martha shooed Espo and Ryan away with a wave of her hands then, and they started off toward the interrogation room.

"You guys can watch. We won't tell," Espo called over his shoulder.

Martha turned to Castle. "I'd rather not, dear. A little Peter goes a very long way for me. I'll stay with Marnie, but I'd like for you to observe. You've proven to have a discerning eye, my boy. Even that brilliant wife of yours says so."

She uttered that last part out of the side of her mouth as they watched Marnie exit the conference room, her cell phone still clutched in her hand. When she looked up and saw their eyes on her, she held up the phone, rocking it back and forth.

"Dad's lawyer. He's freaking out over Dad agreeing to be interrogated without him present. He's coming over, but Dad insists he doesn't want him in there. That he doesn't _need_ him. He..." she trailed off, as if she was thinking better of what she was going to say, but she ended up finishing the thought anyway, albeit in a more subdued voice. "He's innocent. I know he is."

Castle and Martha exchanged a look again, a tacit agreement passing between them not to argue with Marnie about that for the time being.

He desperately wanted to see Peter's interrogation, so Castle asked his mother to sit with Marnie until they knew what would happen next, and Martha took the cue seamlessly like any actress of her caliber would, gently guiding Marnie by the elbow to sit with her in her daughter-in-law's quiet, unused office.

Castle stood just outside Beckett's door for a moment to take a breath and watch the flow of the bullpen around him, detectives and uniforms and administrative personnel all moving about the space. It always felt strange being here without his wife, but the business of law enforcement stopped for no one's maternity leave. He'd always thought of Kate Beckett as one of the most vital cogs in the machine known as the 12th Precinct, but here they were, functioning, investigating, solving cases without her. It tickled something at the back of his brain, the thought that maybe she really _could_ change careers if she wanted to pursue a different path, but he pushed it down for the time being and set off around the corner.

He had an interrogation to watch.

* * *

"Peter Jacobs."

Castle watched as Peter's head snapped up painfully fast from where his gaze had been trained on his clasped hands before him. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and raw, great slashes of purple beneath them, and Castle couldn't help but think about how different he looked now. This was not the cocky, charismatic man who had dropped into his mother's life and swept her off her feet all those years ago. This man was older. He looked rough. Broken. Like maybe Danica's death really had devastated him, and it got Castle thinking about Marnie's assertions of innocence.

He had to listen. Keep an open mind. Think outside the box. Wasn't that why he and Beckett had clicked so well? This was what he excelled at.

"Yes," Peter croaked, immediately clearing his throat and starting again. "Yes, I'm Peter Jacobs."

"You've waived your right to a lawyer, is that correct, Mr. Jacobs?" Espo started.

"Yes, it is." Peter answered, his voice steady.

"And you do understand why we've brought you here today?" Ryan took his turn next.

Peter paused for only a moment before replying, "Because I was found kneeling over my wife's dead body with a knife sticking out of her back."

Castle blinked. It wasn't an admission of guilt, but he wasn't holding back here.

He could see Espo and Ryan glance at each other before Espo spoke up next.

"And how did you come to find yourself in that position, Mr. Jacobs?"

Peter shook his head and blinked slowly. "You won't believe me."

"Try me," Castle whispered behind the glass.

"Try us," Ryan tossed out, and Castle made a mental note to high-five Castle Junior for that one later.

Peter took a hard swallow before he answered. "I found her like that just moments before Claudia walked in."

When he rolled his eyes, Castle was pretty sure it would've made his wife proud. Espo and Ryan's reactions mirrored his, both of them making dismissive sounds and gestures.

"You really expect us to believe that, Peter? You expect us to believe that you just _found_ her like that, when she was cheating on you? When there were divorce papers sitting right there on the desk in her office? You really expect us to buy that, that you had nothing to do with it?"

Peter's face went blank for a second, before his features contorted and he actually looked almost... hurt. It wasn't what Castle had expected.

"She..." Peter's voice cracked again, and this time, he actually needed a few seconds to compose himself. "I knew about the affair. But, she actually had divorce papers drawn up? We had... I mean, she had told me. She promised me. She had said we'd try."

Castle pressed forward toward the one-way mirror, as though leaning in and getting closer would get the story out of Peter any faster.

Peter sat back in the chair, his eyes locked on his hands again. "You two know Richard and Martha, so you obviously know who I am. I won't bother denying it. Obviously I have a past with Martha. I'm sure you don't have the best opinion of me, and for what I did to her, I definitely deserve that."

"How about what you did to all the women before and after her?" Castle sneered under his breath.

"But Danica... Danica was different. I loved her. Everything changed when I met her. _I_ changed when I met her. She made me a better man."

Something inside Castle's chest clenched at that; he'd spoken those very words about Beckett. He knew what it meant to love a woman that way, to let it in and allow it to mold you into your best self. He knew the transformative power of that kind of love, and he leaned toward the glass further still, willing more of the story out of Peter.

"Let me save you guys some time and tell you what you're going to find out with even the most basic of investigations. Yes, my wife was having an affair. She'd had a few of them throughout our relationship, and as long as she was somewhat discreet about it, I never cared. But this time... I knew she was thinking about leaving me this time. She even asked me what it would cost her to divorce me, as if the money meant anything to me." Peter shook his head, like he was trying to shake the right words loose, before continuing a bit more quietly than before. "You guys obviously know my history. You know I've targeted women for their money. But with Danica…" Peter trailed off and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling and rapidly blinking back... were those _tears_?

"It was never about that. I adored Danica. I would have done anything for her. I told her how I felt and begged her not to leave me. She offered to give me a generous divorce settlement and I told her I didn't want the money, that I just wanted her." The same wounded looked passed over Peter's face again. "I had no idea she'd actually had the papers drawn up."

"Why are you so surprised that she had? Sounds like you knew it was a possibility?" Ryan tried to pry more out of him.

"Because we talked just last night and she assured me that we'd work on our marriage. I don't know, I guess I just felt... hopeful? She told me we'd try, that she wouldn't leave." Castle found himself wondering if Peter had taken acting lessons from his mother while they were together, because the man almost had him believing the part of grieving husband right now.

"Do you remember what time you talked to her last night, Mr. Jacobs?"

"It was late. Or early, I should say. A little after two A.M. I guess. She was alive when I left her in her office. There were a bunch of people clearing out of the party right around that time and she told me to go see to them, that there was something she needed to take care of. I went upstairs for a while to say my goodbyes, until I came back down to the kitchen to get a special bottle of champagne. I was going to ice it and drink it with Danica. That's when I found her. Lying there."

Peter sniffed and quickly wiped at his eyes. Castle couldn't see any tears, but he didn't feel like he needed to. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Could this man be innocent?

Espo and Ryan continued to interrogate Peter, having him tell his story backward and forward, but it never once changed, never wavered. He loved Danica, and he had found her dead in the kitchen. He had nothing to do with it. End of story. Castle didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

They spent another twenty minutes grilling Peter, to no avail. He couldn't even tell them who Danica's paramour was. She had gone to great lengths to keep his identity a secret from him.

Castle stepped out of the observation room at the same time that Espo and Ryan were exiting interrogation, and before Castle could pipe up to ask what they were going to do with Peter now, Espo's phone chimed in his pocket.

"Esposito," he said in greeting as he pulled the door shut behind him. "Oh, yeah, hey Meyers. Yeah. Uh huh." He paused, listening intently, until his eyes narrowed as his brow furrowed, his frown deepening. "Wait... what? Okay, so what does that mean? Is that even possible? I mean, what is the likelihood that would happen? Yeah. Okay, yeah, no, I agree. Okay. No, thanks for calling, man. Appreciate it."

Espo disconnected with a deep sigh. "That was Meyers from CSU. Other than the typical prints and stuff that you'd expect to find in someone's home, there is literally not one single piece of physical evidence linking Jacobs to the crime scene. Nada."

"How can that be?" Ryan looked like he wasn't buying it.

"There was no blood spatter on him, no prints on the handle of the knife, and no fibers or traces of anything that can't be attributed to him just stumbling onto the scene, like he said he did. The face of her watch broke when she fell, remember? So we know she hit the floor at 2:48 A.M. And so far, all of people at the party that we've interviewed said Jacobs was on the roof at the party until right around that time. So, he's either a really good liar and really lucky to have no forensic evidence linking him to the crime scene, or..." Espo trailed off then.

"Or he's telling the truth and he really did find her that way." Castle couldn't believe that he was suggesting Peter's innocence, but he couldn't condone punishing a man who wasn't guilty of a crime, either. His personal feelings notwithstanding, he believed everyone deserved a fair shot at justice.

"I mean, given what he did to Mrs. R, I gotta admit, I was hoping he'd be a slam dunk, but not one speck of blood on him? No DNA?" Even Espo sounded doubtful. "It's incredibly unlikely that someone who committed a violent crime with a knife wouldn't have some evidence of it on them."

"You know we don't really have enough to keep him, then, right?" Ryan added. "I mean, he insists he didn't know about the divorce papers, but even if he did, she was gonna give him a seriously huge settlement. Money wasn't a motivator here. And we don't have a shred of evidence to place him at the crime scene definitively."

"So he'll walk out of here tonight," Castle concluded.

"That's looking likely."

Castle honestly didn't know how he felt about that. Peter was a creep, sure, but he might just be an innocent creep.

"Has CSU found anything else of interest at her penthouse?"

"They're still conducting their search, but Meyers actually did say they found Danica's dayplanner. They said she'd had at least a half-dozen appointments with her lawyer in the last two weeks."

"We'll definitely need to talk to the lawyer to see what was going on there." Ryan mused out loud.

"For sure. He also says that there were some documents in the shredder, but it's one of those micro-cross-cut kinds that are impossible to reassemble. Jacobs' fingerprints aren't on the divorce papers, either, so it is possible he didn't know about them. They're still questioning the staff, but they haven't turned up anything yet. The maid who found her, Claudia, confirmed the affair, but doesn't know who the guy is. She said we should ask Danica's son, Niles, which we will do after he gets his head out of the toilet he's puking into right now. Apparently, he had a bit too much to drink last night."

The three men stood there, trying to come up with a good reason to keep Peter Jacobs in holding, but they had none.

Castle spoke up first. "Let me go talk to my mother and Marnie and let them know what's going on. And then I'll take my mother home if that's what she wants."

Espo just nodded at him. "Ryan, you track down Danica's lawyer, and I'll process Jacobs."

And with that, the three men went their separate ways.

* * *

Castle spotted Kate moving about the kitchen as he stepped through the door, instantly surrounded by the scent of freshly-baked cookies, and he found himself entranced, wondering at her continued grace even at this late stage of her pregnancy. She positively glowed in the afternoon sunlight, her smile lighting her up like the brightest star in the sky, and he was instantly pulled in her direction, powerless against her gravity.

"Hello, beautiful wife," he murmured before touching his lips to hers one, two, three times before he pulled away with a hum. He didn't have to bend far to place a kiss atop her belly, whispering "Hello, unborn child."

Her stomach shook with her laughter, and he was suddenly relieved that she had acquiesced and stayed home today; she actually looked well-rested and refreshed. He was pretty exhausted himself, tied up in knots with mixed emotions over the situation with his mother and her scheming ex, and being home with his wife was a welcome balm to his frazzled heart.

"So what kind of relaxing activities did you get up to in my absence?"

Kate nodded over her shoulder to the chocolate chunk cookies cooling on the counter behind her. "As your nose can tell, I just got done baking." She held up her hands to block him when he attempted to go around her and grab a cookie. "You can have one when you tell me what happened today. Do not hold out on me! What's going on? Did this Peter guy do it?"

Castle sighed. This topic had been knocking around his brain all afternoon, and even he had his doubts about Peter's guilt.

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay. So lay out the case for me."

Castle detailed Marnie's claims of her father's reformation, Peter's claims of innocence, and the lack of damning evidence. Kate listened intently, nodding and asking a question of him here and there. When he was done, she shook her head.

"Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean he committed a crime, Castle." She reached over to grab a warm cookie, lifting it to his mouth and letting him take a bite. Mmmm, he might agree to anything she said if she'd give him more.

"And who knows, maybe his daughter is right. Maybe he _is_ a different man now," she said with a shrug, giving him another bite. "Are _you_ the same man you were before we met?"

Castle's chewing slowed and he swallowed, regarding her and that question for a moment before answering, well aware that he'd wondered the very same thing about himself earlier. "No, I suppose not." He grabbed the rest of the cookie out of her hand then, popping it into his mouth. "I was kind of an idiot when we met."

"Kinda?" she teased as she pinched his side and he squealed, pressing his lips to hers again and distracting her long enough to get around her and grab another cookie.

"Seriously though, how's your mom?"

Castle lowered the cookie that was halfway to his mouth and leaned back against the counter, exhaling deeply. "Okay, I think. It's hard to tell. She didn't give much away, you know?" He shook his head, as though the image of Martha being anything but bulletproof was offensive. "She was pretty quiet during the ride home, too. I know she's moved on, but it was hard on her. She'll never admit it now, but she was devastated when Peter left. I really believe she genuinely loved him. He broke her heart, not to mention he left her broke."

"Ugh. Terrible joke, Richard Castle." She glared at him, shaking her head and reaching out to take the cookie he passed her.

"Maybe a little." He turned serious again, taking another bite of cookie and chewing thoughtfully, watching her do the same. "I just remember feeling protective in a way I hadn't in a long, long time. I know it's hard to imagine my mother as anything but ten feet tall, but it really broke her."

Kate stepped forward and folded her arms around his neck, his curling around her sides, palms resting flat against her skin in the hopes of feeling their daughter move. She looked up at him with so much adoration, and it made his heart do a little double-time dance.

"You're a good son, you know that?"

He shook his head in self-deprecation because really, he was an awful tease with his mother so many times when she lived with him, always taunting her for being a mooch, and while she took it like a sport, he knew that she had felt terrible about needing to move in.

Kate lightly grasped his chin to stop his head from moving, before sliding her hand up to cup his cheek. "Hey. I mean it. I know you and your mother tease each other mercilessly, because it's just what you do. But I also know you'd do anything for her, and vice versa. You took her in and you didn't have to. And you and Alexis cared for her and helped mend her heart when she needed it most. That's what family does."

She pushed up on her tiptoes at the same moment their daughter nudged against his right hand, the taste of chocolate still warm on her tongue when she kissed him, and he wondered at his luck in this life all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear fans - we apologize for the lack of email notifications. We don't know why FFNet hasn't been sending them, but we can only hope it will be fixed soon!_

* * *

Espo and Ryan entered the lobby of Bart Brown's office around 4:00 P.M., their arrival expected by his receptionist who led them into a vacant conference room, offering refreshments and a place to take a seat until the lawyer returned from his afternoon meetings.

Espo took in the lavish decor of the office, snorting in Ryan's direction. "Must be nice. Rich lawyers with rich clients. Seems like a pretty great gig."

"Yeah, except this client is dead. Can't imagine that'll make him happy," Ryan murmured as he examined a very modern-looking sculpture on a pedestal that probably cost more than their combined yearly salaries.

"Nah. This was Danica Fenton. He'll make bank managing her estate. I'm sure he'll get over it when he sees those dollar signs."

Bart Brown showed up moments later, walking quickly and talking even faster.

"Kitty? I've gotta run. The police are here. No, not for me, darling. Talk later." He hung up and shook hands with them. He was a diminutive man, but when he spoke, he gave off a strange air of confidence that didn't match his meek-looking appearance. "Detectives. I heard about Danica this morning. I'd like to help you find the person responsible in any way I can."

Espo and Ryan shared a curious look; ritzy lawyers didn't often want to cooperate with them, let alone offer to help.

"Well, we'd appreciate that. We'd like to find the guilty party as well." Ryan offered.

"Tell me. Are her husband or son suspects?" Espo and Ryan exchanged another glance.

"We're looking at several people of interest right now. Why do you ask?"

Bart sighed. "Detectives, I hope you can appreciate that I don't usually share info about a client. But in this particular case, I'm worried that some of our business dealings led to her death." The look on his face was grim.

"What kind of business, Mr. Brown?" Espo prompted.

"We'd had numerous meetings in the past few weeks. She was considering... some changes in her life," Brown said slowly, as if considering his words carefully.

"What kind of changes?" Ryan asked this time.

"First, just let me say that Danica was... impulsive sometimes. What can I say, she was wealthy and was used to getting her way," he shrugged. "She did what she wanted, but she was a decent person."

"Her quality as a person isn't being called into question here, Mr. Brown. We just want to find who killed her," Ryan assured him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just protective of my clients and now that Danica's dead... well, guess I just don't want you to think her intentions were malicious. Anyway, we'd had a number of meetings recently because she was on a tear about a few things. First, she had me write up preliminary divorce papers. Yes, I knew she was carrying on with some younger man, but it's not my place to judge," he waved his hand dismissively. "And second, she'd actually gone through with it this time and had me rewrite her will with Niles excluded."

"As in Niles Dabney, her son?" Espo urged him.

"The same."

"Mr. Brown, did Niles or Peter know about about her plans? Is there any way either of them could have found out?" Ryan asked.

The lawyer furrowed his brow, considering the question, before a look of realization took over his face. He leaned forward and pressed his intercom button.

"Mindy!"

"Yes, Mr. Brown?"

"Call Lou. Ask who signed for Danica's package yesterday."

He released the button and straightened before them. "Danica called me yesterday morning. She wanted copies of her revised will and the divorce papers messengered to her home, same day. Someone had to sign for them." He didn't need to say anything more; they all understood the implication.

"Mr. Brown?" The intercom came alive again with the sound of Mindy's voice. "I got ahold of Lou. She said Niles Dabney signed for it."

"Thank you, Mindy." He waited until the intercom went dead before speaking again. "Gentlemen, I believe I can now say there's absolutely a chance that at the very least, Niles knew about her plans."

"So, copies of both the revised will _and_ divorce papers were in the package?" Espo asked.

"I'll confirm it with Mindy, but yes. Those were my instructions."

Ryan already knew where Espo was going with this. "The divorce papers were found in Danica's office, but CSU never located the revised will. So... what happened to it?"

After a few more questions about the victim, Espo and Ryan thanked Bart Brown for his help and made their way back to their unmarked car. Ryan was finishing his update to Castle and Beckett as he slid into the passenger seat, turning to Espo while he clicked his seat belt closed.

"We gotta go talk to Niles first thing in the morning. Castle wants to come with."

Espo rolled his eyes, but there was no bite behind it. "Tell him to make coffee for us."

* * *

Kate awoke to a bedroom bathed in bright spring sunlight, and while her glance at the clock proved it wasn't as late as when she had roused the day before, it was still later than her usual wake-up time. Like the morning before, her husband wasn't anywhere to be seen, and she could smell the faint scent of coffee wafting in once more, but today, there were soft voices carrying to her as well. This time, she took a quick look in the mirror to run her fingers through her hair before securing it with a clip, and made sure her robe was actually secured around her bump.

She stepped into the living space from the study to find Alexis sitting at the bar with an already-dressed Rick, the two of them sipping their coffees while talking in hushed tones.

Both Castles looked up with a smile, Alexis hopping down to share hugs and _good mornings_ with Kate, while her husband waited his turn, reeling her in for his own embrace when his daughter released her.

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

"I know, I feel positively decadent sleeping in until almost nine." She pressed her smile to his as he slid off the stool and patted it in invitation for her to take his spot, stepping around the island to get started on her latte.

"So Kate, Dad was telling me about Gram and this case. I know you're not working it, but what do you think?"

Kate drew a tendril of hair behind her ear as she considered Alexis's question. "I mean, I wasn't there, but I trust your dad's instincts, and he has his doubts that it could be Peter."

"I'm surprised, Dad. You have not had one positive thing to say about that man since Gram moved in with us all those years ago, but he seems to have changed your mind in a matter of minutes. I just find it curious," Alexis finished, with a shrug.

Castle nodded in agreement as he moved about the kitchen. "I know, I know. I still think the guy is a grade-A creep. But he appeared to be genuinely in love with Danica and was sincerely upset about her death. Apparently, he gave up his grifting, womanizing ways for her. Seems like after they met, he was a changed man. "

"He was, huh?" Alexis threw a sly grin at Kate. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you, Dad?"

He made a huff of disapproval in her direction, but it was tempered with the smile on his face. "You excel at P.I. work for a reason, daughter of mine."

Kate responded with a grin of her own. "I like to think your dad was already a good man when we met; he just needed a little polish to shine."

"A _little_ polish?" Alexis tossed back with a smirk.

"Hey now! Who's controlling the espresso maker right now?" Castle cried out in mock consternation.

Kate threw her hands up in surrender. "Hey, she said it. I said you were a good man. Who makes excellent lattes, by the way." She winked at Alexis.

"I saw that."

An alert sounded from the iPad sitting on the countertop next to Kate, and she tapped at the surface, opening the security app to check on their visitor. Castle turned to Alexis and said, "Ten bucks says that's your grandmother."

Alexis frowned in disapproval. "That's a sucker's bet. I'm already sitting here so of course it's Gram."

Two seconds later, Martha blew through the door, dressed to the nines and looking particularly fabulous for a Tuesday morning.

"Hello darlings!" she exclaimed, and it was an eerie re-enactment of the morning before. Gone was the subdued woman that Castle had dropped off yesterday afternoon, and in her place was the unflappable Broadway diva known as Martha Rodgers.

"Hey Gram. You're looking radiant this morning."

"Thank you, Alexis, my dear. I'm feeling quite fine." She stepped up to the island between her granddaughter and her daughter-in-law. "Richard, my boy, I'd love a cappuccino."

"Good morning to you, too, Mother," Castle quipped as he placed Kate's latte in front of her. "One cappuccino, coming up."

"Seriously, Gram. How are you? Dad and Kate told me about yesterday. I have to believe seeing Peter was a shock." Alexis prodded.

"You know darling, I'll be honest with you, it _was_ a bit of a shock," Martha acknowledged. "And at one time, Peter hurt me deeply. But it's ancient history now! You know me, I don't dwell in the past." Martha waved her hands in the air, as if the memories were simply a nuisance to be batted out of her way.

Castle set Martha's steaming cappuccino before her before kissing each woman on the cheek, grabbing the thermos of coffee off the counter, and readying himself to leave to meet Espo and Ryan for their interview with Danica's son.

"Wait, you're leaving already, babe?" Kate cringed at the whiny quality to her voice, but she'd just gotten up, and she didn't even have the _option_ of accompanying him.

"Yeah, just this one interview with Danica's son. Listen to this: Espo texted me this morning to tell me that they'd finished interviewing Danica's staff and a couple servers overheard Niles arguing with his mother before the party, so... should be interesting." He had that giddiness about him, the thrill of a good lead, and she hid her momentary disappointment over staying home behind her mug. Had he noticed?

Of course he had. He stopped in his tracks, turning back in her direction to slip a hand around the nape of her neck and pull her in for a soft kiss. "Hey... I won't be gone long. I'll come right home and report to you, Captain," he teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows, before one more press of his lips to hers. "Love you."

She relaxed at his reassurances, nodding her understanding. "I love you, too. Hurry home. We have a blanket fort to make."

It was all just so... _unnatural_ , watching him walk out the door without her to work a case. The rational side of her waged a knee-jerk war with the cop deep within. She understood why she couldn't be in the field now, and she would never, _ever_ jeopardize the wellbeing of their daughter, but old habits die hard.

Kate threw her head back when the door closed behind him. "Ugh, I'm so torn about staying home. I'm really trying to enjoy this time before Lily arrives," she murmured while her palm coasted over her belly. "But it's so hard to fight every instinct in my body that wants to help out. I feel like I should be there, especially because of your connection to the case, Martha." She let out a deep breath she hadn't even known she was holding. "I just want to make sure justice gets served."

Martha squeezed her hand. "Oh, I know you do, darling. That's your nature, and I love that about you. That, and how you look out for your family. But, you know that if anyone can get to the bottom of this case it's those two detectives of yours and Richard. You've trained them well, plus they're talented in their own right. "

Martha was right; there was no group of people she trusted more in her absence than those three. "You're right, of course. I'm just sorry it happened. I'm sorry he hurt you that way," Kate said with a shake of her head. "It's been a powerful reminder of how lucky I am with Rick. He's just... he's a good man. He always puts his family first."

"Oh, if only more men were like my son, Katherine," Martha said with a proud smile. "He turned out to be a pretty extraordinary individual. You know, I remember that he tried to be subtle about his anger when Peter left, but he wasn't terribly good at hiding it," she added with a chuckle.

"You noticed that, did you?" asked Alexis.

"I did. I know Richard and I talk a good game, and we love to tease each other, but the truth is, he took good care of me when Peter left. I never even had to ask to move in. He just insisted upon it. That's the kind of person he is." She gave her head a soft shake. "I may not have good taste in men, but I certainly raised a good one."

"Hear, hear," Alexis said, raising her mug of coffee to tap against Kate and Martha's in a toast to the man they had in common.

* * *

The NYPD was still searching the penthouse when Espo, Ryan, and Castle arrived, greeted by Danica's housekeeper, Claudia. She led them to the sitting room, which had been cleared by the CSU team, but the room was strangely dark when they entered. There was a wall of windows facing east, but heavy curtains were drawn, leaving the space in shadow with the occasional slice of light cutting through here and there from cracks in the fabric.

Castle blinked his eyes rapidly, waiting for them to adapt and trying to see through the gloomy haze of the room. It took a few moments before he spotted Niles sitting on the couch, an empty tumbler in his hand. Castle checked the time on his phone: not quite 10:00. It was a little early for day drinking, especially in light of the raging hangover that had kept him bedridden the day before, but no one mentioned it.

"Good morning, gentlemen." At least Niles sounded pretty sober as he rose to pour himself another drink from a crystal decanter. Scotch, if Castle were a betting man. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Dabney. We're here in an official capacity this morning," Ryan replied.

He looked at Castle then. "How about you, then? You're Richard Castle, right? So not a cop? Are you here in an official capacity too?" He held up the decanter for Castle to see, waving it to gauge his interest, but Castle shook his head. "Suit yourself. It's my understanding that _my_ mother's husband was once married to _your_ mother."

He set the bottle on the cart, turning and taking a huge sip of whatever was in the glass, almost downing the entire thing in one go. His eyes sought out Castle again. "Small world, huh?"

"Very." Castle knew this guy's reputation. He was a troublemaker, and Castle wasn't going to give him any ammunition. This wasn't about them, anyway.

Niles tipped back the rest of his drink before refilling the glass once more and settling back down on the couch. He didn't offer them a seat. "So what can I do for you gentlemen? You already interviewed me about my whereabouts at the time of my mother's death."

"Yes, and we thank you for your cooperation so far," Ryan agreed. "We need to ask you about a package that was delivered to the penthouse two days ago, from the office of Bart Brown. A package you signed for."

Niles' eyes narrowed on them and he took another long drag off the glass before answering. "What about it?"

"We're wondering if you opened it, Mr. Dabney. It's our understanding there might have been some documents in it that would have been of interest to you."

He scoffed at that, rolling his eyes and knocking back the rest of the drink, and abruptly stalking over to the liquor cart. "Give me a break. You mean, the documents where my mother cuts me out of her life? Those documents? Please. Do you know how many times she promised to do that to me? If I had a nickel for every time she made one of her empty threats, I wouldn't need any of her damn money." He dropped his glass on the cart, but didn't move to fill it, instead walking over to the window to peek out one of gaps in the drapes.

"Except that it wasn't such an empty threat this time, was it, Niles? She'd actually had the papers written up for once. It was a reality now," Castle tossed back at him.

He could see Niles clenching his jaw where the bright sunlight cut across his face in contrast to the darkness of the room, but he didn't answer.

Espo decided to pile on as well. "Some of the staff overheard you arguing with your mother before the party yesterday, Mr. Dabney." Niles stiffened at that. "Care to share what that was about?"

"Wait... you think that was about her will? Ha!" Niles blurted out a mirthless laugh. "I couldn't care less about the will. The very first thing I said to her when I confronted her was that I didn't care about it. In fact, I ran it through her fancy shredder. Yes, I understand she could just have another copy printed. I know. It was a symbolic gesture," he finished sheepishly.

"Then again, Mr. Dabney, we'll ask you what the argument was about," Ryan urged him quietly.

"She had divorce papers drawn up! She was going to leave Peter! I mean... what? Why would she do that? He was the best thing to happen to my mother in a long time. Maybe ever."

The men shared a look; that wasn't what any of them had been expecting.

"What do you mean by that, Niles?"

Niles deflated onto the couch, running his fingers through his hair. When he looked up at them, they could see the effects of his early drinking, his eyes red and a bit glazed, his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't wish to speak ill of my mother, especially not now, but she wasn't a perfect parent. We'd always had a... a distant relationship, I guess you could say. She thought I was an ungrateful, spoiled brat, and I thought she was an ice queen." He took a hard swallow before continuing. "But she'd been different since meeting Peter. I can't explain it, but we'd been closer than we'd ever been in our lives after she married him."

Castle's face scrunched up in confusion. "Niles, if you two had been so close, why was she threatening to exclude you from her will?"

"You can ask James about that." Niles rolled his eyes and flopped his head back onto the cushion.

More looks were exchanged before Espo spoke. "Who's James?"

Niles' head shot up at that. "Oh please, do not tell me you didn't know my mother was having an affair?" he said incredulously.

"Ooooh!" Castle exclaimed. "The infamous but heretofore unidentified lover. We now have a name."

"No one had been able to identify him for us so far, Mr. Dabney, so thank you for that, but yes, we were aware of his existence. Why do you think he can shed light on her behavior?" Ryan continued.

"Because she got weird again when they hooked up. We had finally been close for the first time in my life and when she took up with James, she went right back to being distant and distracted. Peter had been good for her, and when I saw that she was thinking of leaving him? I didn't even care about the will. I went in there that day to confront her about James and Peter. What she was doing to them was wrong, but I also didn't like who my mother turned into with James."

"So who is this guy, Mr. Dabney?"

"James Marquette. 'Starving' artist," he sneered with exaggerated air quotes. "The starving part is a joke because he's a trust fund kid. He's half my mother's age. Oh! And we used to be best friends." With that, he got up and wandered back over to the liquor cart and refilled his tumbler. Between sips, he murmured, "We're not very close anymore."

"Can you give us contact information for Mr. Marquette, Mr. Dabney? We'd like to ask him a few questions about your mother."

"Yeah, you can have it. You should definitely talk to him, because he crashed the party, not long before they found my mother's body."

And then he tipped back the rest of his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate kept the iPad close in the laundry room, waiting for the alert from the security system that Lanie had arrived. She was washing, drying, and folding every last little onesie and blanket in preparation for Lily's homecoming, her nesting instincts kicking in big-time now that she was home on maternity leave with no one to distract her. She kept noticing things that needed doing, so many little tasks and projects that she had actually begun to compile a list. If she couldn't be helping with the case, well then, she might as well be productive at home.

Alexis had said her goodbyes and left to attend to some errands shortly after her father had left, but Martha had lingered for a while, sipping her cappuccino and keeping Kate company, sharing some anecdotes about single motherhood and her adventures raising a bright, rambunctious child in New York City. Martha had kept her entranced with tales of Castle as a young boy for a spell, their conversation eventually shifting to Peter, and the dizzying highs and deep, dark lows of their doomed love affair. It pained Kate to hear of Martha's heartache, but she also marveled at Martha's talent for spinning tales. She was just as talented a storyteller as Castle was; they just chose different methods of expression. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree, and it got Kate wondering: would Lily be a storyteller too? And if so, what would be her chosen medium?

When Kate got a text from Lanie asking if she wanted company that morning, Martha had taken that as her cue to leave. She thanked her for the coffee and the good conversation, embracing her tightly and making her promise to call the moment she went into labor, and Kate had been awaiting her best friend's arrival ever since. Lanie had insisted that she was going to come over and keep Kate distracted while she was on leave, but Kate had a feeling that there was more to Lanie's visit. She knew a big decision had been weighing on her friend's mind, and maybe she needed a soundingboard to hash it out.

The iPad came to life with an alert that the elevator was at their floor, and a quick check of the video feed revealed Lanie producing the knock that sounded through the loft. After they shared hugs and took a few minutes to retrieve some refreshments from the kitchen, they settled on the couch, Kate taking the opportunity to prop her feet up on the coffee table after standing most of the morning.

"How've your feet been, sweetie? Getting swollen at the end of the day?"

Kate stared down at her bare toes and the nails that Castle had taken it upon himself to paint a shimmering shade of turquoise, her ample belly making it impossible for her to bend to paint them herself anymore. "Yeah, sometimes. Depends on how long I've been on my feet that day. I know I should take it easy, but my nesting instincts are out of control. Like, I literally cannot stop myself from taking on a million different projects around here, Lanie. Shouldn't I be resting? What's up with that?"

Lanie laughed aloud at her friend's sudden burst of domesticity. "Supposedly, it's a sign of impending labor." Lanie's hands flew up in a gesture to placate Kate when her eyes widened at the thought. "It's an old wives' tale. I wouldn't take it too seriously. But honestly, it's a hormonal thing. Your body knows you have a baby on the way, and that your days of having idle time are coming to an end. Don't overdo it, but enjoy the surge of productivity while you can because when this little cutie arrives..." She trailed off, no need to expand any further.

"I know. And I go back and forth between being out-of-my-mind excited to meet this kid and feeling like I'll _never_ be ready for this."

"You never _will_ be completely ready, honey. That's why they say parenthood is the toughest job you'll ever love. But you're gonna muddle through and figure it out, and you'll have Castle there with you every step of the way. Trust your instincts, Kate. I think you're more maternal than you think."

"Thank you, Lanie. And speaking of instincts, mine are telling me that something other than your concern for my swollen feet brought you here today."

Lanie sighed, and took a long sip of her iced tea. "You could say that. I heard back about the hospital position in Louisiana about two weeks ago, and they offered me the job. But here's the thing: they made the call about the deputy chief medical examiner position yesterday, and I... I got it." Poor Lanie; this should have been great news but the expression on her face was nothing short of complete turmoil.

"Of course you got both of them. You're amazing at what you do, Lanie. Anyone would be lucky to have you on their team," Kate offered, trying to help her friend look on the bright side.

"Thanks, hon. And I'm sorry if I'm coming across like a wet blanket here, but..." Lanie trailed off, but they both knew what was on her mind.

"Now you have a decision to make," Kate continued for her, her heart clenching hard at the the conflicting sensations of overwhelming pride in her friend and profound melancholy at the possibility of her living so far away.

"I do," Lanie nodded in reply.

Kate paused for a few beats, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say next. "Lanie, this is some huge, life-altering stuff. You and I have done plenty of talking about this, not to mention that I have _no_ doubt that you've reviewed the pros and cons of both positions over and over, looked at this backward and forward, inside and out. And I have to believe that you have a feeling about this already, am I right?" She looked up at her friend from under her eyelashes, and Kate hoped she could see that there was no judgement, no pressure. She loved Lanie and simply wanted the best for her. If the best thing was moving to Louisiana, so be it.

Lanie narrowed her eyes at her. "You think you know me so well."

"I do, in fact, know you well. So?" Kate prodded with an encouraging smile. "What have you decided?"

Lanie pursed her lips in response. "I won't lie, the deputy examiner position is incredible. It would definitely be an upward career move, but it would mean more time and responsibility, not that I mind that part of the job. And I've lived in New York for so long, Kate. Aside from my family, my whole life is here now. Moving away from everything I've known for the last fifteen-plus years would be difficult, to put it mildly. And it would mean leaving you guys, right after my honorary niece is born." She reached over and gave an affectionate pat to Kate's stomach.

She and Kate shared a smile before she continued. "But Kate, the job in Louisiana, it's just... I feel like it's hard to explain its appeal to anyone who's not from there, you know? No, it's not as prestigious and doesn't pay as much, and I'm going to be living with my parents for the first time since I was eighteen years old, so that'll be a huge adjustment. But... I really do love teaching. And I'd be home. Knowing my mom is struggling with this illness and not being there to help has been unbearable at times."

"I can't even imagine, Lanie. It's a terrible thing to watch a loved one suffer, but I would think it's exponentially worse when you have to watch from afar."

"Oh girl, it is. She always tries to downplay things because she doesn't want me to worry. But then my dad gets on the phone and tells me what's really up." Lanie rolled her eyes and gave her a quick quirk of her lips, but she turned serious right after. "I'm worried about her, Kate, and we never know how much time we have left, you know? Yes, the deputy examiner job is amazing, but it's not my last chance at a position like that. There will be other opportunities in the future. My mom, though… she's only going to get sicker. I can't stand the thought of not being there for her."

Kate nodded, because of course she understood. She understood better than anyone.

"Sounds like you already know what you want to do." Kate was determined not to cry, but she could already feel the burn of tears at the corners of her eyes.

Lanie could only nod, her own eyes suspiciously damp. "I do. And I think I've been trying to tell myself that there was a decision to make, but there isn't. Not really." A few tears escaped, quietly rolling down Lanie's cheeks, and it was all over for Kate then, her own tears spilling. She reached out and drew Lanie into a tight hug, and neither of them spoke for a minute.

Wiping at her face when she pulled away, Lanie spoke first. "Here I was, coming over to keep you company during your leave, and it turns out I'm the one who needed the support." She blew out a shaky breath.

Kate managed a watery grin for her, so sad at the thought of her friend being so far from New York, but so excited for her and this new opportunity as well. "You've got to follow your heart, Lanie. You know we'll miss you like crazy, but this won't be goodbye. And there's no way you'll be gone before Lily is born, so you won't miss your niece's arrival into the world. And think of all the frequent flyer miles we'll earn visiting each other."

"Listen to you, Kate Beckett. Ten years ago, who would've thought you'd be the one supplying me with silver linings," Lanie huffed out with a chuckle.

That drew a genuine smile to Kate's face. "Times have definitely changed, but we won't. You will always be one of our closest friends, Lanie, and you'd better visit often, or there will be hell to pay," she added with a decisive nod.

Lanie managed a true laugh at that. "Understood. So... the guestroom is mine when I come to town?"

* * *

"What kind of artist is this guy anyway?"

Espo shrugged. "No idea, man. I've never even heard of this gallery."

"Maybe we should Google him, what do you think?" Ryan replied, peering out the windshield and watching the wide double doors across the street for any activity.

Before the three men wrapped their conversation with him, Niles had explained how James had showed up at the party shortly before Danica's body was discovered. He'd said James wanted to talk, to see if they could patch up their friendship. Niles didn't know what to make of it, but he admitted that he was pretty drunk and that they hadn't talked long. He'd texted James at the detectives' request, asking where he'd be that morning, and if they could talk. James had texted him back with the address of the gallery they were currently parked across the street from, awaiting his arrival at noon. Castle had opted to part ways with them after the interview, returning to the loft with the assurance that they would call after meeting with James.

"You go right ahead and do that while I take a nap."

"Hey hey hey, look! There's a guy unlocking the door. Must be him." Ryan slapped Espo's arm to get his attention.

"Right on time. Let's go."

They hopped out of the car, making a quick dash across the street as James was slipping his key into the gallery door.

"Mr. Marquette!" Espo shouted, loud enough to make the guy jump.

He turned to look at them, his confusion quickly replaced by understanding. "You guys aren't Niles," he said sarcastically.

"No, Mr. Marquette. We're not." They introduced themselves, and James ushered them off the busy sidewalk and into the vestibule.

"Something tells me you guys aren't here to buy one of my pieces. Is this about Danica?" James asked.

"It is, Mr. Marquette. It's our understanding that you crashed the party at Danica Fenton's apartment last night."

"As in, showed up unwelcome and without an invitation," Ryan added.

"What he said." Espo nodded his head in Ryan's direction. "Just trying to find out why you'd do that."

"Wait, you guys think I crashed that party?" James snorted in disbelief, turning around to face them fully after directing them into a small office that smelled of turpentine and stale alcohol. "Uh, no. Danica asked me to come over." He fished his phone out of his back pocket and poked at the screen, showing them the short, simple text from her at 6:36 P.M. on the evening before her death, asking if he'd stop by after his show that night. He'd replied at 1:56 A.M. to let her know he was on his way.

"Okay, we'll need to check phone records to make sure those are legit, but let's say they are. What happened after you got there?"

"Honestly? Not much. She brought me into her office and we talked for a while. She told me our relationship was over."

Esposito and Ryan exchanged a look at that, before Espo continued. "She just... told you it was over? And you accepted that? Danica was a beautiful, wealthy woman. Can't imagine that you were happy about giving that up, especially after she'd been talking about leaving her husband for you."

"Jeez, you guys. I'm not a caveman. If she wanted out, I wasn't going to make her stay in a relationship with me. And she wasn't serious about the divorce. She told me that night she was going to try and make her marriage work, and I respected that. Oh, and if you think I was with her for the money, that's a joke. My trust fund is pretty healthy. Seriously you guys, I was Danica's midlife crisis. It was fun, but it was over."

"What do you mean, midlife crisis?" Ryan inquired.

"What I mean is Danica had been married to Peter for years and was feeling the itch, you know? I think she felt a little too settled and it freaked her out. She was looking to shake things up in her life a little, and I got to have sex with a beautiful woman and piss off Niles all at the same time. Win-win. It's not been one of my finer moments, but to err is human, am I right, gentlemen?"

Espo's face scrunched up in distaste. "And that was it? You just left after that?" he asked.

"I did. We left on good terms. She hugged me goodbye, and I dashed upstairs to the party to talk to Niles before leaving. I was hoping to patch things up with him, but he was a little too plastered to have a meaningful conversation."

"Yeah, that's what he said too," Ryan muttered. "So you say you left her and went upstairs. Do you remember what time that was?"

"Huh, not exactly. Quarter to three, maybe?" James furrowed his brow in consideration, but then his expression cleared and he pulled out his phone again, swiping at the screen. "Wait, I took a selfie with Niles. It's time-stamped. Aha!" he cried out, turning it around to face them once more.

Espo and Ryan leaned in to look. On the display were James, facing the camera with a smile, and a bleary-eyed Niles, looking at James like he'd sprouted a second head. It was timestamped 2:47 A.M.

Ryan turned to Espo, and one look told him that he knew it too: Danica's watch had hit the ground and broken one minute after this picture was taken. This one photograph definitively ruled out both Niles and James as suspects.

They thanked James for his time and headed back to the cruiser, mildly frustrated by another dead end.

"Really thought it might be this guy."

"Well, yeah. Sure. The jilted lover is always a good possibility. Castle would say it makes for a better story."

"Exactly. So, two promising leads, gone. Now what?" Espo sighed, reaching into his pocket when his phone began to ring.

"Esposito. Yeah. Oh, hey Meyers. Uh huh. Okay. Really? _Really?_ And that's been confirmed? Okay, got it, thank you."

"Sounds like we don't have to worry about those dried-up leads because we have a new one," Ryan commented on the one-sided conversation as Espo started the car.

Espo gave him a sharp nod in reply. "We do. Call Castle. He'll want to hear about this."

* * *

Castle had hailed a cab when they wrapped their questioning of Niles, parting ways with Espo and Ryan so they could go question James and he could report back to Beckett. He waved to Eduardo on his way into the building and acceded to the man's request for an update on Kate's pregnancy, the doorman promising to help them in any way he could when their family grew by one. Castle shook his hand with a smile and assurances that he'd take him up on that offer.

Kate was nowhere to be seen when he walked through the front door, so he called out to her as he slipped his jacket off and set his keys aside, finally catching a muffled _I'm upstairs!_ in response.

He padded up the stairs, pausing at the doorway to Lily's nursery to take in the scene before him: the room awash in soft light filtering through the gauzy drapes, illuminating the soft pastels they'd decorated the room in, and his wife in the middle of it all, surrounded by piles of folded baby clothes and placing them in the drawers. She looked so completely gorgeous and ethereal and he once again felt himself pulled in her direction, helpless to fight the the force she exerted on his heart.

She sensed him as he approached her, raising her eyes with a smile. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"Good. I don't think Niles is our guy. The lover might be a solid prospect though. Espo and Ryan should be questioning him right now. They said they'd call after."

"Gotcha."

He stopped beside where she was kneeling in front of the chest of drawers, filling them with soft, clean clothes and blankets, ready to keep their baby girl warm and cozy and _oh my god_ , it hit him all over again that they were days, weeks at most from welcoming their daughter into the world. _Their_ daughter. He needed her in his arms _now_.

"Hey. C'mere, please," he murmured, extending his hands to help her to her feet and enfolding her in his arms when she had risen to her full height. She was barefoot so he was able to tuck her under his chin, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent.

Kate's hands coasted up and down his back, something deep within him loosening, unknotting and falling away, leaving calm in its wake.

"You okay?" she breathed into his neck.

He smiled against her crown. "Yeah. Yeah, I am now."

"What's going on, babe?"

He let out a deep sigh. "These people, Beckett. They're so profoundly sad to me. It seems like they were truly trying to heal their relationships and become a close-knit family, but now Danica is gone, and they'll never have the chance." He skimmed his hands down her arms until he could take her hands in his. "I still don't like Peter, but if he did love Danica the way he says he did, I do pity him. It's another reminder that we need to let our loved ones know how we feel, while we still have the chance."

She smiled at him, so soft and serene and he was breathless with it, how easily she possessed him.

"You never make me wonder, Castle. With you, I always know."

His heart knocked at his ribs a little harder at that, his love for her a physical thing that felt like it was trying to fight its way out of his body.

"Good, then I'm doing something right. I want you to know what you mean to me, and Kate, the truth is, I've known love in the past, but never like this. Not like how it is with you."

Quick tears sprang to her eyes, but he was the faster of the two, his hand rising to cradle her jaw as his thumb whispered along her skin, catching the moisture, whisking it away. His palm trailed down her cheek, his fingers sliding into the silky hairs at the nape of her neck as he angled her head until the foreheads kissed, their noses nudging as they shared a breath, their hearts feeling strangely synced in that moment.

In the stillness that followed, Kate pulled their still-linked hands to rest against her belly, hers covering his and centering him to their daughter's activities. Lily delivered a few swift elbows to her side (or at least, it _felt_ like an elbow, he thought), and his eyes flared wide, like they did every time, the wonder and gratitude bubbling up within him at unexpected moments. He reveled in the moment with his wife, silently acknowledging his good fortune and feeling the life that moved inside of her.

Castle cursed his phone when it cried out from his back pocket, but they had been expecting a call from Espo and Ryan, so he dutifully pulled it out, turning the speaker on so they could both talk to the detectives.

"Hey guys, you're on speaker."

"Hey guys! Hey Beckett! How's maternity leave?" Ryan piped up, and both Rick and Kate chuckled at his enthusiasm and concern.

"It's all right, Ryan. I'm keeping busy, trying to stay out of trouble."

"That's good to hear. Listen, we want to update you guys. James is a bust. He couldn't have killed Danica. His alibi exonerates Niles as well."

"But check this out, guys," Espo pipes up. "We just got a call from Meyers with CSU. They found a tuxedo jacket at the bottom of a laundry bag that was ready to be taken out for cleaning by the staff. They almost missed it."

"And guess what's on the jacket guys?" Ryan paused for only a moment before he gave away the answer. "Blood spatter!"

"Wanna guess whose blood it is, guys?" Espo jumped in.

"It's Danica's!" Ryan cried out from the background.

"One more thing... there was a name embroidered onto the inside pocket. Want to guess who our blood-stained coat belonged to?" Espo sounded like he was just enjoying himself now.

Castle and Beckett spoke up in unison. "Who?"

"Peter Jacobs."


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing about the latest evidence, Castle asked to accompany Espo and Ryan when they returned to Danica Fenton's apartment to arrest Peter Jacobs for murder once again. He needed to look the man in the eyes when they revealed their irrefutable proof of his guilt and took him into custody again, likely for the rest of his life. Castle mentally kicked himself for falling for Peter's claims of innocence. He could see now that he had been listening to his heart more than his head, and he cursed his eternal optimism. It might just be his undoing one day.

They were greeted at the door by Claudia, who guided them to the living room, where Peter and Marnie were sitting side-by-side on a couch with papers spread on the coffee table before them. They were planning Danica's funeral.

They looked up in tandem, both of their expressions confused.

"Detectives... Rick. What's going on? Do you have news about the case?" Marnie found her voice first.

"You could say that. Mr. Jacobs, do you recognize this item of clothing?" Espo stepped up to Peter, showing him the screen of his phone, swiping from the picture of the bloodstained tuxedo jacket with an evidence marker next to it, to the image of the inside lining of the coat with Peter's embroidered name spelled out as plain as day.

His brow furrowed as he peered at the pictures. "I- well, yes. I mean, that certainly looks like the jacket I was wearing the other night. But I wasn't..."

Peter shook his head and trailed off, and it was only a few seconds later that his expression changed to one of shock and understanding. He looked over at Marnie, who had gone sheet-white and was staring fixedly at the toes of her shoes.

"Marnie..." Peter whispered.

Marnie's voice came out low, almost inaudible. "Dad, you need to let me explain what happened."

"But, no, Marnie... you had gone home before all this happened. I don't... I don't understand how you could be involved," Peter pleaded with her, his mouth opening and closing several times but no more sound emerging.

"I _had_ left. I was in the middle of hailing a cab when I saw James getting out of one." She spat his name out with a grimace, as though it left a terrible taste in her mouth. "That's who Danica was screwing around with by the way, Dad. Other than Niles, I was probably the only person who knew about him, and I couldn't think of a single good reason for him to be there. I followed him back upstairs because I was worried he was going to make trouble for you at the party, Dad."

Peter's face contorted into a mask of pain and disbelief as he turned to face his daughter more fully. "Oh no. Oh God, what did you do, Marnie?"

Castle exchanged a grim look with Espo and Ryan, confirming that all of them had caught on to the unsettling twist their case was taking.

Marnie closed her hands into fists on her lap, her knuckles blanching under the exertion. "Dad, she was going to leave you."

"No! Honey, no," Peter contended, shaking his head. "She and I had talked about it! She wasn't leaving."

"You're wrong, Dad. I saw her last night. I know what she was planning," Marnie took a deep breath, struggling to get herself under control. "She was going to leave you for James! How could she do that to you?"

"Oh, Marnie," Peter mumbled, his fists pressing into his eye sockets. "What did you do?"

"Dad, I saw the divorce papers on her desk. I saw her kissing James!"

Castle cringed. Espo and Ryan had filled him in on their conversation with James on the drive over, so he knew that was a goodbye hug Marnie had witnessed, not a lover's embrace. His heart sank at the dawning realization that Marnie had killed Danica out of mistaken anger and a sense of loyalty to her father.

Marnie continued, her voice a little more steady, but infinitely more sad. "And when Danica left you, where would that have left us? After a lifetime of wanting a closer relationship with you, I finally had one. She'd been so good for you, Dad, and she was going to dump you for that creep friend of Niles's." Her breath caught, making her pause for a moment before she could continue. "I barely remember it happening. I just know I followed her into the kitchen, and then the knife was in her back."

Castle felt like all of the air in the room evacuated at her confession. He looked over at Peter, his eyes bleary and red, and no matter what his opinion of the man had been in the past, he had nothing but pity for him now. He had lost his wife, and he was about to lose his daughter.

"Ms. Jacobs, how did Danica's blood end up on your father's tuxedo?" Ryan interjected quietly. They were still detectives with a job to do.

"I had gotten cold at the party, and my dad had given me his jacket. He told me to keep it, to wear it home. I was still wearing it when I..." Marnie stopped abruptly, never to finish the thought.

"Marnie, what happened after? How did you leave?"

"I managed to remember to wipe off the handle of the knife, and I hid the jacket in the bottom of a laundry bag that was sitting by the servants' exit. I took the freight elevator down. I don't think anyone saw me leave." Tears finally welled up and spilled over onto Marnie's cheeks, the impact of her actions finally hitting her. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

Peter was at a loss for words, his face a study in despair, and Castle could swear the man had aged ten years in the span of ten minutes. He could only manage to fold his daughter into his arms, the two of them crying quietly on each other's shoulder.

Espo and Ryan waited patiently, allowing them a few minutes before they placed Marnie under arrest.

* * *

Martha was waiting in Castle's chair again when Marnie was escorted from the elevator by a uniformed officer, followed by Esposito and Ryan, Castle and Peter bringing up the end of the procession.

Martha offered a sympathetic, if watered-down smile to Marnie as she was guided to past her to booking, Espo and Ryan stopping to say quick hellos to Martha before departing to process Marnie and get their paperwork completed before the book launch that night.

Castle stood beside his mother, both them observing Peter as his daughter was led away from him, his pain and suffering etched into the lines of his face. Whatever became of Peter Jacobs after this moment, Castle was certain he would forever bear the heavy burden of the last two days.

Peter watched until Marnie disappeared from view, finally turning to Castle and Martha. "Thank you, both. You two tried to be there for my family. You didn't have to do that."

Martha sighed, reaching out to touch him lightly on the arm. "Peter, after the events of the last few days, I think you've paid your penance for any wrongs you may have done to me all those years ago."

Peter gave her the closest thing he could approximate to a smile right now. "I really don't deserve your understanding, or your sympathy, Martha, but I appreciate it. Someone once told me that true change is only realized through profound loss. I think I finally understand what they meant."

"Go be with your daughter, Peter," Martha urged him with a nod of her head. "She's going to need you."

"Yes, of course. Be well, both of you." And with that, Peter Jacobs walked out of their lives again.

Castle turned to take in the sight of his mother, and it was obvious that this was a different Martha Rodgers standing before him today. A little taller in stature, her chin held a little higher. He smiled, warmed by the surge of pride he felt for her, her grace and class and capacity for forgiveness.

"You know, Mother, you never fail to surprise me."

She spun to face him as well. "How so, my boy?"

"You just... you didn't have to be so gracious with Peter. His current predicament doesn't excuse his past behavior."

She flashed him an understanding smile. "No, it doesn't. But, no good will come from rubbing more salt in his wounds. Karma caught up with Peter in a way that I wouldn't wish upon anyone, kiddo." She reached up to pat his cheek affectionately. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

He covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. "Let's hope you never have to find out."

Martha gave his cheek another pat before lacing her arm through his, steering him back to the elevator.

"I have to say, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you, but I'm not sure I'd ever commit murder for you," Castle mused, the corners of his mouth quirking. "I hope that doesn't make me less of a son in your eyes."

That managed to draw a laugh from her. "I'll learn to live with it. Besides, you've managed to make yourself invaluable to me in a plethora of other ways," Martha declared with a theatrical wave of her hand.

"Such as?" he asked as he reached out to press the call button.

"You make a wonderful cappuccino, dear."

"Yet another woman who's just using me for my coffee-making skills," he murmured, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

Martha smiled indulgently, but she was serious when she spoke next. "Richard, if I began listing all of the reasons I have to appreciate and be proud of you, we'd be here all day, and you have a book launch to go home and get ready for."

Castle was a smart enough man to know that even though he was a grown adult, the little boy inside of him would never tire of being praised by his mother.

"Thank you, Mother, and I could say the same about you," he replied softly as the elevator doors slid open before them.

Martha shot him a sly look and nudged him with her elbow. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's get out of here. We have a party to get to."

* * *

They'd opted to make the book launch a rather subdued affair this time as compared to past events, but it was still lively and loud, the champagne flowing as plentifully as the laughter. Castle and Beckett spent most of the evening arm-in-arm, roaming from one group of guests to the next, greeting them, answering questions about the baby, discussing the book and Nikki Heat's future. Kate was enjoying herself tremendously and feeling fabulous after treating herself to a bubble bath in the middle of the afternoon (one of the perks of maternity leave, she'd decided). She'd worn a soft purple sweater dress that fit her perfectly and accentuated her full-term pregnant curves in a way that made her feel confident and beautiful. Of course, it didn't hurt to see the way Castle's eyes had darkened when she'd asked for his help zipping up her heeled boots and then flashed a whole lot of leg at him in the process.

This evening was about him, though, and she was happy to play the attentive wife and muse, answering the same questions over and over; her smile remained the whole time, genuine and just content to be in the moment with him. Her husband had always enjoyed expounding on what he felt were her best qualities (so much so that he'd written eight books about her) so she reveled in the opportunity to lavish him with praise, basking in the glow of his talent and success for once.

He was going to do a short reading in a little while, so he pulled her off to a table at the side of the room for a few minutes so they could just take a breather and have some refreshments. She'd finished her sparkling water and he poured a few sips of champagne into her glass from his, the two of them knocking their drinks together and toasting the evening.

"By the way, Beckett," he murmured as he leaned into the sensitive skin behind her ear, his breath warm but his lips cool from the champagne bubbles. "Have I told you how stunning you look this evening?"

She laughed softly, lacing her arms around his neck as she pulled just far enough away to see him. "You've mentioned it once or twice." More like a dozen times.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record, you're a knockout, Kate." He leaned in, stealing a too-short kiss from her. "And I'm warning you now, I will be attempting to seduce you later."

"Is that so? I look forward to it," she whispered, her lips brushing his in feather-light strokes, and she delighted in the way his eyes flared and his breath caught. It was nice to know that her powers of seduction were intact.

Castle took a deep, steadying breath before putting a little more space between them, his eyes narrowing on her. "You are a terrible tease, Kate Beckett, doing that to me before I get up in front of a crowd to speak. Evil woman." He detached himself from her to grab his glass of champagne, finishing the last of it. "I hope our daughter isn't listening in."

"I'm afraid Lily has already been exposed to far worse than a little harmless flirting between her parents," Kate said with a laugh, thanking the waiter when he delivered another bottle of sparkling water to her.

Castle responded with a chuckle of his own and a quiet _ain't that the truth_ , offering up his own thanks when his champagne glass was refilled.

"Well, Mr. Castle. Our drinks have been refreshed. You ready to get this show on the road?" Kate dug her front teeth into her bottom lip in an effort to tame her smile, but there was no controlling her inner fangirl tonight. She'd already read the book and seen the dedication, of course; ever since the incident with the Cosmo reporter when _Heat Wave_ came out, Castle had always set her up with an advanced reader's edition of each new novel. Even the summer after she was shot, when she'd pulled a disappearing act and broken his heart, he'd sent a copy to her apartment. In more recent years, he'd presented it to her with a bit more fanfare, often bringing it to her with a breakfast tray on a day when she wasn't on call, because he knew she wouldn't be able to put it down until she was done.

In truth, she was excited to see the faces of all of the people in the room as they listened to him speak. She was well aware of the effect her husband had on people; she hadn't been immune to his charms, after all, she'd just been remarkably good at pretending she was. She thoroughly enjoyed watching him work, whether it was taking the first tentative taps at his keyboard when he was formulating something new, or sharing a finished product to be proud of, and she couldn't wait to watch him share his gifts with everyone here tonight.

He took her hand in reply and walked her over to the table where their family and friends had gathered, giving her a short, sweet kiss before stepping up to the small podium that had been set up for the reading. The crowd was small enough that it only took a few moments for everyone to quiet down.

"I want to thank every single one of you for coming tonight. Your support truly means the world to me, because if there's one thing I've learned, it's that the best things in life are rarely solo efforts."

Lanie leaned into Kate's side and nudged her with her elbow, murmuring, "Like Lily?"

"Excellent example," Kate whispered back, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder and pulling her close. She would never stop feeling sad about Lanie's impending move, but Kate was determined to soak up every minute she had with her before her departure.

Castle continued then. "I'd like to say a few words before I read a passage from the new book, if I may. First, I'd like to extend a special thank you to my mother tonight." He gestured to Martha with his hand, many eyes in the room turning to her. "You continue to be a model of elegance and wisdom, without which I would be lost. Some would call my upbringing unusual but I consider it unique, and I wouldn't be the man I am today without your example of hard work and dedication. From the very start, you encouraged me to find and pursue my passions in life. You wouldn't let me lose hope, not even when I got back rejection letter after rejection letter for my first novel. And I just want to say say, thank you, Mother, for continuing to be there for me and our growing family. And speaking of my growing family…"

The crowd laughed at that, and all of the eyes that had been on Martha just moments ago were on Kate now, but it was okay. She felt good tonight, and she could let him have this. All attention would be back on him in a minute.

"Every writer needs an inspiration, and I found mine." Castle shot a smile at her, and she laughed at how ridiculous it was, how girly he could make her feel with just a look, but she loved him for it.

"My wife will back me up on this, but the first time I ever dared to refer to her as my muse, she let me know in no uncertain terms that she would break both my legs if I called her that ever again. I'd like to think that after talking her into marrying me she might cut me a little slack, but the truth is, the term muse doesn't do Kate Beckett justice." His smile softened, and the way he was looking at her was nothing short of adoration. They could be the only two people in the room, in the universe, and he'd look at her the same way. It took her breath away, every time.

"Calling her a muse implies that she only influences my creative drive when in truth, Kate has had a much greater impact on my life. She inspires me daily with her strength, her intelligence, and the amazing amount of heart she brings to everything she does. She is my best friend and my family. She fights to uncover the truth and deliver justice and make the a world better, safer place for all of us, and I just want to say that it's been an honor to write a series based on her."

The room erupted in applause and Kate was pretty sure her ears were on fire, but her sweet husband, knowing her general dislike of that level of attention, was able to quiet everyone down after a few seconds.

"Tonight, a lot of you asked what's next for me, and if this is the end of Nikki. And you probably noticed that my answers were vague, because the truth is... I honestly don't know."

All eyes were definitely on Castle again after that announcement, and Kate looked at him for any signs of distress over sharing his uncertainty about his future. But there was no tension in the set of his jaw, no worries shadowing his eyes. He seemed perfectly at ease.

"There's a lot of writing left in me, of that I'm certain. But, as you all know, my wife and I are expecting a child in a matter of days, so I'm going to set aside any and all big decisions for now, and just enjoy this time with my family. Everything else can wait. And tonight, I just want to celebrate the new book, and all of the extraordinary people who inspired its characters."

Kate knew that Castle's indecision about what to do next with his career had been a cause of some concern for him, but at that moment, he was happy and relaxed, everything else forgotten in favor of enjoying this recognition of his work. She couldn't want for anything more.

Castle opened the glossy jacket-covered book on the podium before him. "And now, without any further ado, I'd like to read a passage from _Heat Storm_ for all of you."

* * *

 _Episode beta work by acertainzest, amtepe, and ivyandtwine._ _Story concept provided by mysunday85._

 _Castle Season 9 is produced by Team Planet and the writing team of Castle Season 9_ _. Executive Producer is acertainzest._

 _For a full list of Season 9 authors, please look at our ffnet profile._

 _Twitter: castleseason9_

 _Tumblr: castleseason9 dot tumblr dot com_

 _Special thanks to castlefanfics for promotions_


End file.
